Are We Lover or Not?
by prettybabo
Summary: Terkadang Sehun ragu jika Jongin itu sungguh-sungguh menganggap dirinya kekasih atau tidak. Jika mereka memang sepasang kekasih lalu mengapa Jongin begitu dingin? Kaihun. Yaoi. One shot


Fanfiction

Cast : Sehun, Jongin

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Idk, just read it if you want. Another fluff and cute Kai and Sehun. Kaihun. Yaoi. One shot.

One shot.

"Aku tidak apa Sehun."

"Jongin, kau jelas tidak baik. Biarkan aku—"

"Sehun, jika aku bilang pergi itu artinya kau harus pergi." Sorot mata yang biasanya hangat itu mendadak terlihat dingin dan tajam. Sehun baru membuka bibirnya untuk membalas ucapan pemuda didepannya tapi sorot mata pemuda tersebut semakin dingin.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi." Sehun berkata lirih. "Tapi, jika kau membutuhkan seseorang atau..." Sehun tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya karena seseorang yang ia ajak bicara sudah melangkah menjauh.

Sehun mengela nafas panjang. Matanya memandang punggung tegap Kim Jongin yang semakin menjauh. Sehun ingin sekali memeluk punggung itu, menenggelamkan wajahnya disana dan menghirup aroma maskulin yang begitu ia sukai.

"Jongin, aku hanya ingin menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu." Mata Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa kau begitu sulit ku raih?"

Tidak mau menjadi tontonan para staff perusahaan, Sehun berjalan masuk kedalam ruang latihan vokal yang akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Beruntung para pelatih vokal belum ada yang datang jadi ia bisa menata perasaannya sejenak sebelum bertemu dengan orang lain.

Sehun berusaha untuk tidak egois, mungkin Jongin benar-benar butuh sendiri. Toh, ini memang masalah keluarga Jongin. Sehun yang hanya berstatus sebagai kekasih belum berhak ikut campur lebih dalam pada urusan keluarga Kim.

Tapi, Sehun tidak ingin ikut campur. Sungguh. Ia hanya ingin kekasihnya itu tidak memendam semua emosinya sendiri. Sehun ingin ia menjadi rumah bagi Jongin setiap kali Jongin marah, sedih atau lelah.

Sayangnya, setelah bertahun-tahun menjalin hubungan, Sehun jarang sekali menjadi tempat curahan hati Jongin. Setiap Jongin lelah, pemuda itu hanya pergi tidur. Ketika marah, Jongin akan pergi ke ruang latihan dan menari. Jika sedang sedih, Jongin akan bermain game.

Awalnya, Sehun berusaha mengerti. Jongin memang pribadi yang introvert jadi ia harus berusaha lebih keras agar Jongin mau terbuka dengannya. Tapi sampai saat ini, Jongin belum juga benar-benar membuka diri padanya.

Hingga hari ini, ketika berita duka datang dari keluarga Kim. Sehun yang sedang diluar langsung menyetir seperti orang gila untuk mencari Jongin. Sehun menghubungi manager Jongin dan bertanya keberadaan Jongin.

Gedung SM, katanya.

Sesampainya disana, beruntung Jongin belum pergi. Jongin sudah akan kembali kerumahnya untuk mengurus keluarganya yang sedang dirundung duka. Wajah Jongin tampak datar meskipun Sehun bisa melihat mata Jongin sedikit sembab.

Sehun berusaha mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat penenang namun Jongin dengan dinginnya mengatakan jika ia sedang terburu-buru. Mungkin memang Sehun salah, dia berusaha menenangkan Jongin tidak pada waktunya.

Dengan berat hati, Sehun membiarkan Jongin pergi. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali ikut dengan Jongin. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu, apa saja, agar Jongin merasa lebih baik. Tapi sekali lagi ia ingat, ia hanyalah seorang kekasih.

Kekasih yang belum pernah diperkenalkan dengan keluarga Jongin. Menyedihkan bukan? Bertahun-tahun menjalin hubungan tapi Jongin belum pernah sekalipun membawa Sehun kepada keluarganya. Sekali lagi Sehun berusaha berpikir positif, Jongin adalah orang yang introvert.

Ah, sudahlah. Sehun berusaha menyingkirkan Jongin sejenak keluar dari kepalanya. Dalam hati ia berniat akan membuatkan sesuatu yang enak untuk Jongin ketika pulang nanti.

—

"Kau sudah makan?" Sehun menyambut kedatangan Jongin dipintu apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama anggota band-nya yang lain.

"Sudah." Jongin menjawab singkat sambil melepas sepatunya dan mengenakan sandal rumah.

"Kau ingin mandi? Biar aku siapkan air hangat." Sehun mengekori langkah Jongin yang menuju ruang tengah.

"Uhm, boleh." Jongin menganggungkan kepalanya. Sehun bersorak senang dalam hati. Akhirnya ia berguna juga untuk Jongin. Dengan cekatan, Sehun membilas bath up kamar mandi dan segera mengisinya dengan air hangat.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sehun sudah kembali ke ruang tengah untuk memanggil Jongin. Disana, ia melihat Jongin terduduk menatap televisi yang menyala. Hanya menatap layar kaca itu saja tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan apa yang sedang ditayangkan.

Mata Jongin terlihat sendu dan lelah.

"Jongin?" Sehun berkata pelan, berusaha untuk tidak mengejutkan Jongin.

"Sudah siap?" Jongin menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Su-sudah." Sehun menatap wajah Jongin lekat-lekat. "Jongin, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongin membalas tatapannya sekilas dan hanya mengusap kepalanya lembut kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Sehun yang lagi-lagi kecewa karena merasa tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang dibutuhkan sang kekasih.

Sehun berjalan ke dapur dan mengeluarkan kudapan dari lemari pendingin. Sehun tahu jika Jongin cenderung suka makan makanan manis jika sedang banyak pikiran, jadi ia membuatkan sebuah puding buah, cake cokelat dengan kalori rendah dan sebotol besar jus jeruk. Sehun ingat betul jika Jongin sedang menjaga berat badannya jadi camilan yang ia buat juga lebih sehat.

Sehun membawa semua makanan itu kedalam kamar Jongin. Ia sudah merapikan ruangan tersebut dan menyiapkan meja kecil berisi makanan ringan serta beberapa pilihan film dan buku yang mungkin bisa menyegarkan pikiran Jongin.

Setengah jam.

Empat puluh menit.

Lima puluh menit.

Satu jam.

Sehun mulai khawatir. Jongin tidak pingsan kan dikamar mandi? Sehun melangkah keluar kamar untuk mencari Jongin. Baru beberapa langkah, Sehun sudah melihat sosok kekasihnya itu.

Berdiri dibalkon apartemen sendirian masih memakai bathrobe biru tua. Rambut cokelatnya terlihat masih sedikit basah. Dahi Sehun mengernyit melihat apa yang ada ditangan Jongin. Rokok? Sejak kapan Jongin mulai merokok lagi?

Sehun semakin kalut melihat Jongin. Ia tahu Jongin sedang melewati banyak hal, maka dari itu ia berharap Jongin mau membaginya sedikit saja agar pemuda itu tidak merasa penat dan lelah.

Apa Jongin sungguh-sungguh mencintainya? Pertanyaan itu sering muncul dibenak Sehun selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Memang Jongin adalah kekasih yang sabar dan penyayang. Jongin selalu memanjakannya dan nyaris tidak pernah marah pada Sehun.

Bagi Sehun, Jongin adalah kekasih yang sempurna. Maka dari itu Sehun juga berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk Jongin. Tapi, Jongin seolah memberi pagar tinggi ketika Sehun mencoba untuk masuk kedalam kehidupan Jongin lebih dalam.

Jongin tidak pernah mengijinkannya untuk membuka ponsel pemuda tersebut. Jongin selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan setiap bicara tentang keluarganya. Jongin selalu beralasan jika Sehun ingin berkunjung ke kafe milik kakak perempuan Jongin.

Apakah Jongin tidak serius dengannya? Apakah Jongin memiliki kekasih lain? Berbagai prasangka sering muncul karena sikap Jongin yang seolah berjarak. Tidak membiarkan Sehun benar-benar mengenal pribadi Kim Jongin.

Dengan suasana hati buruk, Sehun melangkah kembali ke kamar Jongin. Berbaring disana dan menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Berharap dengan tidur perasaannya akan menjadi lebih baik.

—

Jongin melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya setelah menghabiskan dua batang rokok. Rokok pertamanya setelah sekian tahun. Lidahnya terasa pahit. Ekh, kenapa juga dia harus merokok? Agak menyesal rasanya.

Hal pertama yang Jongin tangkap ketika masuk kamar adalah sebuah meja lipat kecil dilantai kayu yang berisikan makanan ringan. Ah, ini pasti Sehun. Senyum mengembang dibibir penuh Jongin. Sungguh beruntung ia mendapatkan Sehun sebagai kekasih.

Diatas tempat tidur, Jongin melihat sosok yang begitu ia cintai sedang tidur pulas. Jongin mendatangi sisi kiri tempat tidurnya kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya. Jongin membelai rambut hitam Sehun dengan lembut sebelum mengecup dahi kekasihnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih Sehunnie."

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju meja lipat berisi makanan buatan Sehun. Senyum kembali terukir dibibir Jongin melihat setumpuk buku dan komik serta beberapa DVD yang disiapkan Sehun untuknya.

"Ah, aku harus segera meluangkan waktu untuk Sehun."

Belakangan Jongin memang begitu sibuk. Menyiapkan koreo untuk album baru band-nya, melakukan syuting setiap hari hingga kemarin lusa ia diberi kabar menyedihkan yang membuatnya begitu terpukul.

Jongin berusaha menyibukkan dirinya. Tidak ia ijinkan pikirannya berhenti barang sejenak agar kesedihan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk singgah barang sejenak. Hingga ia melihat apa yang Sehun siapkan untuknya.

Sehun seolah mengingatkan Jongin untuk sejenak bernafas. Oh, andaikan ia tega membangunkan kekasihnya itu sekarang. Padahal Jongin butuh sekali pelukan dan kecupan Sehun agar tubuhnya segar kembali.

Malam itu, Jongin menghabiskan waktunya membaca ulang komik lamanya ditemani cemilan sehat buatan kekasihnya. Baru tengah malam Jongin mulai mengantuk dan memilih untuk tidur sejenak sebelum esok pagi memulai syuting dramanya lagi.

Pagi hari menyapa begitu cepat. Alarm yang dipasang Jongin sudah berbunyi padahal rasanya Jongin baru sejenak memejamkan matanya. Tangan Jongin dengan cepat mematikan bunyi berisik yang berasal dari ponselnya agar tidak mengganggu tidur Sehun.

Sehun, malaikat cantik yang tidur dalam pelukannya.

Jongin menatap wajah Sehun yang begitu damai. Pipinya belakangan tidak setirus beberapa bulan lalu. Bibirnya yang merah muda, bulu matanya yang panjang lalu hidungnya yang mancung. Bagaimana bisa ada pria secantik Sehun?

Ah, Jongin bisa kesiangan kalau terus-terusan memandangi Sehun. Jongin segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bersiap-siap kilat. Tidak lama kemudian Jongin sudah dalam perjalanan menuju lokasi syuting.

Hari sudah mulai gelap ketika Jongin menyelesaikan syutingnya hari ini. Namun kegiatan Jongin belum selesai, masih ada latihan dance dengan salah satu dancer agensinya.

Jongin yang hanya memiliki waktu sejenak untuk mengistirahatkan diri memilih untuk menghubungi orang-orang terdekatnya. Sebagai satu-satunya lelaki dikeluarganya, kini Jongin harus sering mengecek keadaan ibu dan kakak-kakaknya. Apalagi suasana masih berduka sehingga Jongin harus lebih perhatian pada keluarganya.

Setengah jam Jongin bergantian menghubungi ibu dan dua kakak perempuannya. Kini tinggal satu orang lagi yang harus Jongin hubungi, Sehun. Senyum mengembang dibibir Jongin ketika teringat kekasihnya itu.

Kira-kira sedang apa ya Sehun?

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ia tidak disambungkan dengan nada tunggu panggilan. Kenapa ponsel Sehun tidak bisa dihubungi? Sekali lagi Jongin mencoba menghubungi Sehun dan ia tetap terhubung pada layanan pesan suara.

Apa ponsel Sehun mati?

Jongin bukan orang yang mudah berburuk sangka. Apalagi pada seseorang yang sangat ia percayai. Jari-jari Jongin bergerak lincah mengetik pesan untuk kekasihnya dan kemudian ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, berharap ketika ia bangun nanti Sehun sudah membalas pesannya.

Latihan sudah selesai.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Jongin mengemasi barangnya dengan gusar. Matanya sesekali melirik layar ponsel dengan pandangan khawatir. Didalam kepala Jongin hanya ada Sehun sekarang. Kemana pria itu?

"Jongin? Kau sudah selesai?" Pintu ruang latihan terbuka dan wajah familiar manajernya muncul.

"Sudah Hyung, tunggu sebentar." Jongin memasukkan asal semua barangnya dan segera keluar menyusul manajernya. Baru beberapa langkah Jongin keluar ruang latihan, matanya menangkap sosok manajer kekasihnya.

"Hyung!" Jongin menyapa sopan.

"Hei, kau baru selesai latihan?" Manajer Sehun tersenyum ramah.

"Iya." Jongin menjawab cepat. "Hyung, apa Hyung tahu Sehun dimana?" Jongin tidak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya lebih lama lagi.

"Sehun?" Manajer Sehun mengangkat alisnya terkejut. "Sehun sedang di Jepang dengan Chanyeol. Kau tidak tahu?"

"Jepang?" Jongin merasa hatinya mencelos mendengar jawaban barusan.

"Iya, dia berangkat tadi siang."

"Ah, begitu." Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Sehun pergi ke Jepang tanpa memberi tahunya? Lagi pula untuk apa dia ke Jepang? Apa dia kesana hanya sekedar untuk jalan-jalan?

Rasa kesal mulai membuncah dalam dada Jongin. Bukan, bukan karena dia cemburu dengan Chanyeol. Kekesalannya lebih karena Sehun sama sekali tidak memberi tahunya tentang rencana liburan ke Jepang.

"Jongin!" Teriakan manajernya membuat Jongin tersadar dari pikirannya. Setelah berpamitan dengan manajer Sehun, Jongin segera menyusul manajernya menuju area parkir mobil.

Tubuhnya yang tadi lelah sekarang terasa semakin lelah karena membayangkan malam ini ia akan pulang tanpa sambutan Sehun. Padahal dia sedang butuh kekasihnya itu sekarang. Jongin sedang ingin dimanja-manja dan menghirup aroma menenangkan milik Sehun.

Jongin menatap ponselnya sekali lagi, masih tidak ada balasan dari Sehun.

Pagi hari datang dengan cepat. Hal pertama yang Jongin cari ketika bangun tidur adalah sosok hangat disampingnya. Namun setelah beberapa detik ia sadar jika semalam ia tidur sendirian.

Tangan besar Jongin mencari-cari ponselnya, berharap Sehun sudah membalas salah satu dari belasan pesannya sejak semalam. Mata Jongin yang masih mengantuk melihat layar ponsel dan harus menelan kekecewaan karena Sehun masih tidak membalas pesannya.

Jongin bisa saja menghubungi Chanyeol atau anggota band-nya yang lain yang juga sedang berada di Jepang—Jongin baru tahu semalam jika ternyata sub-unit band-nya sedang menggelar konser di Jepang. Tapi Jongin adalah orang yang penuh dengan privasi, dia tidak ingin ada orang lain tahu tentang apa yang sedang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sehun.

Jongin bukan tipe seseorang yang suka menceritakan seluk beluk hubungannya dengan Sehun. Meskipun sekedar hal kecil, bagi Jongin semua tentang ia dan Sehun adalah rahasia. Hanya ia dan Sehun yang boleh tahu.

Pemuda tampan itu duduk ditempat tidur dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Hari ini dia tidak ada jadwal dan itu malah membuatnya kesal. Dia butuh sesuatu agar ia tidak terlalu fokus dengan kekesalannya dengan Sehun.

Dengan gontai Jongin melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Sepertinya lebih baik dia pulang kerumah saja. Setidaknya disana ada keponakan-keponakannya yang lucu dan ia juga bisa membantu mengisi kekosongan hati ibunya.

—

"Sehun, apa kau yakin?"

"Ya, kenapa Hyung?"

"Aku rasa lebih baik kau pulang dulu baru."

"Tidak bisa Hyung." Sehun menjawab ucapan Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel.

"Jongin tidak akan suka jika—"

"Hyung, aku tidak peduli dia suka atau tidak." Sehun memotong perkataan Chanyeol kemudian mengunci layar ponselnya begitu sebuah pesan dari orang yang sama yang mengiriminya puluhan pesan sejak kemarin petang.

"Sehun, semua masalah itu harus dibicarakan. Jangan malah bersikap kekanakan dan pergi begitu saja seperti ini." Sehun terkekeh mendengar nasehat salah satu dari anggota band-nya. Andaikan Chanyeol tahu jika selama ini Jonginlah yang tidak pernah membicarakan masalah-masalahnya. Jonginlah yang selalu pergi dan menghindarinya jika sedang bermasalah.

"Nanti..." Sehun tersenyum sambil memandang keluar mobil yang sedang membawa mereka ke bandara. "Aku ingin sendiri dulu."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun. Biarpun mereka dekat tapi Chanyeol dan juga anggota band lain bahkan para manajer dan staff yang bekerja dengan mereka tidak banyak yang tahu tentang seluk beluk hubungan Sehun dan Jongin.

Mereka hanya tahu jika keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih, tidak lebih. Namun Chanyeol bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa membaca situasi. Sehun yang tiba-tiba merengek ikut ke Jepang dan kini akan langsung terbang ke Pulau Jeju tanpa pulang barang sejenak.

Padahal biasanya Sehun akan terlihat murung jika tidak melihat sosok Jongin sehari saja. Tapi kini Sehun malah menolak untuk bertemu Jongin. Pasti mereka sedang ada masalah.

Hari sudah sore dan Sehun sudah berada disebuah kafe di Pulau Jeju. Dia duduk menikmati minumannya sambil memandang pantai yang begitu indah terhampar didepannya.

Ahh, andaikan Jongin ada disini.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat begitu raut wajah tampan Jongin muncul dikepalanya. Sudah jauh-jauh pergi kemari tidak seharusnya ia terus terbebani dengan pikiran-pikirannya akan Jongin.

"SEHUUUNNN!" Sebuah suara lantang menyentak Sehun dari lamunannya. Sehun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sosok teman baiknya.

"Hyung!" Sehun terkekeh melihat kelakukan salah satu sunbae-nya didunia entertainment yang sangat kekanakan. Berlari kearahnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Kau menunggu lama?"

"Tidak Hyung, minumanku baru saja datang." Sehun tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya pada pelayan kafe. Ah, menghilangkan penat dengan bertemu teman memang sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi jika temannya adalah tipe orang yang cerewet dan penuh semangat seperti sunbae-nya ini.

"Sehun, kenapa kau makin kurus sekarang? Apa kau bekerja terlalu keras? Kau masih muda, jangan mau dijadikan budak oleh mereka. Sering-seringlah berlibur seperti ini." Sehun tertawa mendengar rentetan ocehan yang sudah keluar padahal mereka baru bertemu kurang dari satu menit.

"Agak sulit Hyung untuk sering-sering berlibur, apalagi setelah ini kami akan merilis album baru." Sehun menjawab kalem.

"Ah, kau bekerja terlalu keras. Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita..."

Sehun menghabiskan petangnya dengan banyak tertawa dan mengobrol dengan teman-teman baru yang ia kenal melalui sunbae-nya ini. Sungguh menyenangkan bisa lupa sejenak dengan segala tekanan yang ada di Seoul.

Tanpa terasa malam sudah tiba dan Sehun harus segera kembali ke Seoul menggunakan penerbangan paling larut hari itu. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Besok dia ada acara keluarga yang harus ia hadiri. Sedikit penyesalan terbersit dihati Sehun karena tidak menuruti nasehat Chanyeol untuk ikut pulang.

Keesokan harinya Sehun menghadiri pernikahan sepupunya dengan wajah cerah. Berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya. Setelah seharian Sehun tidak menghiraukan pesan-pesan dan panggilan dari Jongin, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berusaha menghubunginya lagi.

Jadi, begini caramu bermain Kim Jongin? Baiklah!

Sehun terus-terusan menggerutu dalam hati meskipun bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Ingin sekali Sehun segera menyudahi acara ini agar ia bisa kembali kerumahnya dan mengomel sesuka hatinya.

Apa Jongin benar-benar sudah tidak peduli lagi dengannya? Apa Jongin selama ini hanya menganggap hubungan mereka sekedar hubungan tanpa arah? Apa Jongin akan meninggalkannya?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan mengenai sikap Jongin padanya selama ini. Sehun tentu tahu watak Jongin yang memang tertutup tapi mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak sekolah! Bahkan Sehun tidak pernah benar-benar dikenalkan pada keluarga Kim.

Bukannya Sehun menuntut ini itu pada Jongin. Bahkan yang Sehun inginkan hanya Jongin membuka diri padanya. Menjadikan Sehun salah satu pondasi hidup pemuda tersebut seperti Sehun yang begitu menggantungkan dirinya pada Jongin.

"Sehun, ayo sedikit bersenang-senang!" Salah seorang sepupu Sehun menarik lengannya menuju sebuah ruangan lain yang bersuasana lebih santai. Sehun menurut saja karena separuh dari kesadarannya sedang melamunkan Kim Jongin.

Sehun tidak begitu ingat dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Sepupunya yang menggeret lengannya kesana kemari. Menyodorkan bergelas-gelas champange. Lantai dansa yang begitu riuh. Juga gelak tawa yang seolah tidak akan berakhir.

Satu hal yang Sehun ingat adalah ia memeluk seseorang dengan aroma menyerupai seperti aroma kekasihnya. Dia berusaha memeluk orang tersebut dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

—

"Jika dia bangun suruh segera minum jus ini dan juga hangatkan sup yang sudah aku masak didapur."

"Terima kasih Hyung." Jongin mengangguk sekenanya dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang kekasih, Oh Sehun.

Jongin menatap pemuda cantik yang berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya dengan rambut berantakan dan aroma alkohol yang menyengat. Rasa kesal mengisi seluruh emosi Jongin. Bagaimana bisa Sehun bertingkah seperti pria murahan diluar sana?

Sehun yang ia kenal adalah pemuda manis dan tidak suka membuat masalah. Kemana Sehunnya yang seperti biasa? Kekasihnya itu pergi ke Jepang tanpa mengabarinya lalu beberapa jam lalu ia dihubungi manager Sehun jika pemuda tersebut pingsan karena minum alkohol terlalu banyak.

Beruntung Jongin sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari ini jadi ia segera mengebut menuju gedung mewah tempat keluarga Sehun berada dan membawa pulang kekasihnya yang tidak sadar. Lebih mengesalkannya lagi ketika ia datang untuk menjemput Sehun, seorang pemuda yang mengaku sebagai teman dari sepupu kekasihnya sedang memeluk tubuh Sehun.

Memang bukan pelukan yang mesra atau intim tapi Jongin tidak suka melihat ada tangan lain yang menyentuh Sehun selain dirinya. Rahang Jongin semakin mengeras melihat video yang beredar diinternet menunjukkan Sehun sedang menari dengan segerombolan pria dan... Sehun memeluk salah satu dari mereka!

Jongin menahan nafasnya. Berusaha mengatur emosinya agar tidak membuncah. Ponsel ditangannya ia remas ketika beberapa teman dekatnya menanyakan perihal hubungannya dengan Sehun karena video tersebut.

'Kau dan Sehun sudah tidak bersama lagi?'

'Kau bertengkar dengan Sehun?'

'Apa kau baik-baik saja?'

Jongin tidak mengindahkan pesan-pesan yang masuk kedalam ponselnya. Memang teman-teman dan keluarga terdekatnya sedang berusaha keras agar Jongin tidak merasa sendiri setelah peristiwa menyedihkan yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun kali ini Jongin tidak ingin membahas masalah Sehun dengan mereka.

Bagi Jongin, apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sehun hanya untuk mereka saja. Tidak perlu diumbar kemana-mana dan kepada siapapun. Lagi, Jongin memandang wajah kekasihnya. Wajah itu begitu lugu dan polos. Bagaimana bisa Jongin memarahinya nanti?

Ditengah keseriusan Jongin mengamati wajah cantik Sehun, tiba-tiba jemari Sehun mulai bergerak pertanda pemuda tersebut mulai sadar. Jongin dengan sigap mengambilkan air putih dan menunggu Sehun benar-benar sadar.

Mata Sehun mengerjap perlahan. Pemuda itu berusaha bangun namun terlihat sedikit kesulitan. Pasti kepala Sehun dilanda pening yang menyakitkan. Sehun menatap wajah Jongin dengan sedikit terkejut namun segera meraih gelas berisi air putih yang berada ditangan Jongin.

"Pusing?" Jongin mengambil gelas kosong ditangan Sehun dan meletakkannya diatas nakas disamping tempat tidur.

Sehun tidak menjawab namun malah berlari menuju kamar mandi. Jongin segera menyusul Sehun karena tahu apa yang akan Sehun lakukan disana. Benar saja, Sehun berlutut didepan kloset dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya disana.

"Hoeekkk..." Sehun memuntahkan cairan bening untuk keempat kalinya. Sebagai kekasih yang baik, Jongin memijat-mijat tengkuk Sehun dengan lembut.

Sehun tampak sedikit pucat dan lemas. Jongin berusaha membantu Sehun berdiri namun pemuda itu menepis tangannya. Sehun berusaha menuju wastafel dengan kaki gemetar.

"Biar aku siapkan sup agar mabukmu cepat hilang." Jongin mengusak kepala Sehun lembut dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dikamar mandi.

Setengah jam kemudian Sehun duduk didepan Jongin yang sudah menyiapkan semangkuk sup panas mengepul dan nasi hangat. Tidak lupa teh untuk mengurangi rasa pusing dan mual akibat mabuk.

Jongin menatap Sehun yang sedari tidak diam saja. Memakan makanannya perlahan dan tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Sehun tidak pernah bersikap begini. Ada apa dengan pemuda didepannya ini?

Sebenarnya Jongin ingin marah dan mengeluarkan kekesalannya pada Sehun tapi melihat wajah kekasihnya seperti ini Jongin jadi ragu. Apakah dia sudah melakukan kesalahan?

"Sehun..." Jongin memecah kesunyian didapur apartemen tempat keduanya tinggal bersama anggota band yang lain.

"Hm?" Sehun merespon panggilan Jongin dengan gumaman pelan.

"Kau...baik-baik saja?" Jujur saja Jongin tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jongin tidak terbiasa bersikap penuh perhatian dan kadang ia merasa bersalah pada orang-orang terdekatnya karena hal tersebut.

"Hanya sedikit pusing." Sehun menjawab lirih.

"Bukan itu." Jongin menatap Sehun yang masih tidak mau menatapnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau pergi ke Jepang tanpa mengabariku, kau tidak membalas semua pesanku dan kini kau mabuk dipelukan pria lain."

Jongin berusaha keras agar suaranya tidak meninggi. Selain tidak mau membuat Sehun ketakutan, ia juga tidak ingin membangunkan penghuni apartemen yang ia yakini sedang tertidur lelap karena sekarang jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Jongin bertanya lagi namun Sehun malah semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sehunnie sayang..." Jongin meraih tangan Sehun yang mencengkram sumpit.

"Hiks.." Suara isak tiba-tiba keluar dari bibir Sehun dan Jongin langsung panik. Pemuda itu berdiri dari kursinya dan pindah kesamping Sehun, memeluk bahu kekasihnya lembut.

"Sehunnie sayang kenapa menangis?" Jongin meletakkan sumpit yang dipegang Sehun dan memeluk pemuda tersebut. Didada bidangnya Sehun menangis tanpa suara. Jongin benar-benar bingung sekarang. Kenapa Sehun menangis?

"A-aku...hiks...benci dirimu! Hiks...hiks..." Sehun berkata disela isak tangisnya. "Aku mau putus! Hiks...hiks..."

"Jangan berkata begitu..." Jongin semakin panik. Otak Jongin berusaha memutar kembali semua kejadian selama beberapa hari kebelakang, apa yang sudah ia lakukan hingga Sehun ingin menyudahi hubungan mereka?

Sehun bukan tipe orang yang cengeng meskupun pemuda tersebut manja. Sehun tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu seperti ini karena emosi sesaat apalagi bercanda. Lengan kokohnya memeluk tubuh ramping Sehun lebih erat lagi. Bibirnya mengecupi puncak kepala Sehun.

"Hiks...kau jahat..." Sehun meremas kaos yang Jongin kenakan. "Jahat...hiks...hiks..." Tangisan Sehun yang semakin keras membuat Jongin dengan sigap menggendong tubuh Sehun menuju kamar.

"Turunkan aku...hiks...kau jahat! Jahat! Aku benci!" Sehun berusaha meronta namun jelas tenaga Jongin lebih besar jadi ia hanya memukul-mukul dada dan lengan kokoh Jongin.

Begitu sampai kamar, Jongin langsung menurunkan kekasihnya diatas tempat tidur tanpa mau melepaskan pelukannya. Alhasil keduanya berbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan Sehun menangis kencang dalam pelukan Jongin.

Bibir Sehun terus mengucapkan betapa jahat dan bencinya ia pada Jongin. Jemari ramping Sehun meremas kencang bagian depan kaos Jongin yang kini sudah basah kuyup. Jongin sendiri tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain membiarkan Sehun meluapkan emosinya.

Setelah hampir setengah jam Sehun menangis, akhirnya pemuda itu sedikit lebih tenang. Bibirnya tidak lagi menggumamkan kata-kata tidak jelas dan isakannya sudah berhenti.

"Sehunnie sayang..." Jongin membelai rambut Sehun yang sedikit berkeringat. "Katakan padaku apa salahku?"

"K-kau jahat...hiks..." Sehun menjawab lirih.

Jongin mendorong sedikit tubuh Sehun menjauh agar bisa menatap wajah kekasihnya. Wajah cantik itu terlihat sembab dengan mata bengkak dan hidung yang memerah.

"Jelaskan padaku." Jongin mengusap pipi Sehun yang basah.

"Kau tidak pernah peduli padaku." Sehun berkata pelan tanpa mau memandang mata Jongin. "Kau tidak...hiks...pernah mau menceritakan apapun padaku..."

Jongin diam, menunggu Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau...hiks...tidak pernah menganggapku seseorang yang spesial. Kau kekasihku tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu..hiks..."

Hati Jongin perlahan-lahan dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Aku berusaha...hiks...hiks...aku berusaha menjadi kekasih yang baik..." Suara Sehun kembali bergetar dan air mata mulai menggenang disudut matanya. "Aku ingin kau membagi sedih dan masalahmu padaku...hiks...tapi...tapi...hiks..."

"Shhh...jangan dilanjutkan." Jongin langsung memeluk Sehun kembali. Dada Jongin terasa begitu sesak sekarang. Jadi ini penyebab Sehun menjauh darinya beberapa hari terakhir? Harus Jongin akui jika ia memang menjauh dari Sehun karena merasa dirinya sedang kacau. Tapi ia tidak tahu jika hal itu malah menyakiti sang kekasih.

"Kau tidak membutuhkan aku...hiks...kau tidak mencinta—hmmppp..." Jongin segera membungkam bibir Sehun dengan ciuman. Dia tidak akan tahan mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Sehun karena itu sama sekali tidak benar. Jongin sangat mencintai Sehun dan sangat membutuhkan pemuda itu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Jongin melepas ciumannya dan menatap mata Sehun dalam-dalam. "Aku mencintaimu dan sangat membutuhkanmu."

"Bohong..." Sehun berkata pelan sambil menatap mata Jongin untuk pertama kalinya.

"Apa aku pernah berbohong padamu?" Jongin membalas tatapan Sehun yang terlihat begitu sedih, rapuh dan terluka. Sudah puluhan kali sebenarnya ia dinasehati sang ibu dan kakak-kakaknya agar bersikap lebih hangat dan terbuka pada Sehun. Bukan hanya Sehun, tapi pada orang-orang yang peduli dengannya.

Sikap tertutup Jongin bukan tanpa alasan. Dihadapan Sehun, ia ingin menjadi seorang pria yang tangguh dan kuat. Jongin tidak ingin Sehun melihatnya ketika ia sedang bersedih atau lemah. Tapi ternyata itu malah menyakiti Sehun dan membuat kesalahpahaman.

"Kau pernah berbohong padaku." Sehun menjawab dengan suara yang begitu pelan. "Dulu kau pernah berjanji akan membawaku ke Hawaii tapi kau malah kesana duluan tanpa mengajakku."

Jongin nyaris tertawa mendengar hal itu. Jelas-jelas waktu itu Sehun yang membatalkan tiket pesawatnya sendiri karena sedang banyak pekerjaan di Seoul. Rupanya Sehun masih kesal karena hal tersebut.

"Kita akan pergi ke Hawaii kapanpun kau siap." Jongin berkata sambil mengusap-usap pipi Sehun yang belakangan makin berisi. "Kalau kau minta putus tidak jadi ke Hawaii dong."

Sehun mengembungkan pipinya.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai kekasih."

"Aku salah." Jongin berkata sama lirihnya dengan Sehun. "Aku pikir jika aku terlihat kuat dan mandiri didepanmu akan membuatmu tidak terbebani. Jika aku tidak memberatimu dengan masalahku berarti aku adalah kekasih yang baik."

Jongin bisa melihat mata Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca karena ucapannya.

"Tapi aku rasa pikiranku salah dan bodoh, benar begitu?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Seharusnya aku mendengarkan perkataan ibu." Jongin mengusap air mata yang kembali jatuh dipipi Sehun. "Ibu bilang dia ingin aku tidak terus-terusan diam dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku harus memiliki ruang untuk menuangkan emosi dan pikiranku. Tapi aku malah bersikap sok keren didepanmu."

"Kau...hiks...bodoh!" Sehun memukul dada Jongin kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. "Aku pikir kau tidak sungguhan menganggapku seorang kekasih."

Jongin tidak mengucapkan apapun dan hanya membalas pelukan Sehun. Masih sulit baginya untuk mengungkapkan seluruh isi kepalanya saat ini. Meskipun momen ini adalah awal dari perubahan yang sejak dulu seharusnya ia lakukan.

"Maafkan aku." Jongin berbisik lirih ditelinga Sehun dan Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa melepas pelukan mereka.

"Kita tidak jadi putus kan?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita jadi ke Hawaii?" Jongin berkata dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya.

Sehun mengangguk cepat.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu menggemaskan!" Jongin tidak tahan dengan kelucuan kekasihnya jika sudah manja seperti ini. Sifat Sehun yang masih sering kekanakan dan manja begini yang membuat Jongin tidak tega membebani kekasihnya dengan segala keluh kesah.

"Janji kau tidak akan mengacuhkanku lagi?" Sehun menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya agar bisa menatap wajah Jongin.

"Asal kau berjanji tidak menghilang begitu saja dan tidak berdekatan dengan pria manapun kecuali aku." Jongin berkata serius.

"Hmm, tidak janji." Sehun pura-pura berpikir.

"Hey!" Jongin tahu Sehun hanya menggodanya tapi Jongin tetaplah Jongin yang masih kaku.

"Ah, kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada orang sepertimu." Sehun tertawa dengan suara seraknya karena habis menangis. "Aku bahkan tidak benar-benar bisa memutuskanmu."

"Kau tahu, jika kau sudah masuk kedalam hatiku kau tidak akan pernah bisa keluar?" Jongin berkata sambil setengah tertawa dan Sehun tertawa semakin keras.

THE END

Author tahu ini telat banget buat di upload :")

Tapi udah nulis 3k kan sayang gitu ga dilanjutin wkwkwk

Btw jangan kecewa ya sama cerita ini karena udah lama banget ga nulis...

Mungkin aneh, kaku atau gajelas..

Jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya yaaaa!

Buat kepentingan cerita, ini agak beda sama aslinya wkwk. Kan harusnya nikahannya tuh di Jeju tapi yhaaa di Seoul aja gapapa yaaa wqwq

Teruuuusss rencananya bakal ada seri kaihun baru tapi karena sekarang bener-bener susah cari waktu buat nulis jadi bakal agak tertunda.

Dari sebelum puasaan udah bikin satu chapter tapi belum Author up karena takut bakal berhenti ditengah jalan jadi rencananya kalo udah selesai nulis semuanya baru di up seminggu sekali gituuuu

Terus nih, Author galau hehe

Enaknya terus upload di ffn apa pindah ke wp ya?

Jangan lupa kritik, saran dan masukannya eaaaa^^

Gomawoooo!


End file.
